


Plática Nocturna

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Una plática entre dos seres en medio de la noche. ¿Qué dejará ver el corazón asustado de una joven de ojos violeta?





	Plática Nocturna

**Disclaimer:**  Pandora Hearts  **no me pertenece**. Esto lo escribí sin fines de lucro, solo he tomado prestados a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

* * *

  **A** utora: Suki90   **  
T** ítulo: Platica nocturna  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville – OzAlice –

* * *

Era ya de noche, una muy lluviosa que había venido acompañada de truenos y relámpagos. Todos los que habitaban en la mansión Rainsworth se encontraban ya plácidamente dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Todo estaba tranquilo, no se percibía ningún movimiento... hasta que de pronto se vio pasar una delgada sombra femenina; al parecer tenía mucha prisa, pues pasaba corriendo velozmente por los obscuros corredores.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta. Apretó con más fuerza lo que sea que tuviera en sus brazos y recupero el poco aliento que había perdido. Habiéndose tranquilizado, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Se introdujo sigilosamente en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama de esa alcoba. Al ya estar justo en la orilla se detuvo un instante, se sentía dudosa... ¿debía despertar a la persona que ahí yacía?

Ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando un relámpago se hizo presente, lo que hizo que se subiera en la cama, moviendola un poco brusco... más eso no hizo que quien estuviese ahí se despertara.

Con el nervio a flor de piel, comenzó a zarandear al joven que plácidamente dormía en la cama. Él seguía sin querer abrir los ojos.

_Creo que no lo estoy moviendo fuertemente._

— Oye, oye... —comenzó a decir en susurros—. Oye... —volvió a decir un poco más fuerte mientras el zarandeo comenzaba a ser más fuerte—. Oz, Oz... despierta.

No hubo respuesta.

— Oz, despierta... — esta vez el movimiento fue mucho más notorio, más aún así los resultados no eran los deseados, ya que sólo logró que el muchacho se diera la vuelta en la cama. Nuevamente un relámpago se hizo presente, este duró unos cuantos segundos más—. ¡Qué despiertes! —gritó esta vez mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de él, su paciencia se había agotado completamente.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el joven finalmente abrió los ojos; en ellos se podían ver unas ligeras lágrimas debido al dolor.

— Auch... —fue lo primero que salió de su boca mientras se incorporaba— Eso me dolió... —expresó mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica que le había propinado el golpe—. Alice, me diste muy fuerte —dijo con la voz quebradiza.

— ¡Qué bueno que te dolió! —gritó molesta— ¡Llevaba rato hablándote! —le respondió Alice con su usual molestia— ¡Eres increíblemente sordo!

Oz únicamente continuó llorando.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera? Es muy tarde... —respondió él antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj que descansaba en el mueble que se encontraba a lado de la cama—. Alice, son las dos de la mañana —se quejó Oz, aunque más que eso su voz denotaba preocupación, ¿qué es lo querría su amiga a altas horas de la noche? Alice desvió la mirada, no quería admitir el por qué estaba ahí. Oz suspiró—. Bueno ya, da igual. ¿Qué necesitabas Alice? ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés despierta?

La pregunta que el heredero hizo la puso un poco nerviosa. No sabía bien por qué estaba así ahora si hacía un rato estaba totalmente convencida de lo que quería. Un sonrojo se hizo visible en las mejillas de Alice, pero para su fortuna Oz no podía ver bien su rostro; él sólo estaba esperando su respuesta. Más al paso de los segundos, el silencio hizo que él volviera a preguntar.

— ¿Te pasa algo Alice? —preguntó Oz, quien ahora estaba más intrigado.

Alice no respondió. Realmente estaba nerviosa... maldición, no le gustaba sentirse así. En ese momento, un relámpago sonó fuertemente; ese fenómeno natural sobresaltó a la de ojos violetas. Abrazó la almohada fuertemente y tembló un poco.

Gracias a la rápida iluminación que hubo en la habitación debido al relámpago, Oz pudo ver sus reacciones, las cuales lo sorprendieron. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraron, Alice estaba... asustada.

No estaba realmente seguro, pero tenía que quitarse esa duda de enzima.

— Alice... ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿A qué le voy a tener miedo? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? — preguntó la chain un poco molesta— Por supuesto que no tengo miedo Oz, eso es ridículo —respondió.

— Mm... Sí es eso cierto, entonces... ¿qué haces aquí despertándome a las dos de la madrugada? —preguntó Oz de nueva cuenta. Estaba seguro de que lo que Alice acababa de decir no era cierto, ella no era buena para mentir; además de que él era muy bueno destapando mentiras.

— Este... es que yo... —genial, estaba nerviosa nuevamente. Era increíble cómo no podía ser tan segura y firme frente a Oz como lo era con los demás. Simplemente no podía—. Es que yo...

Y de nuevo un relámpago se hizo presente, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. El sonido del relámpago fue tal, que hizo que Alice soltase la almohada que traía y se tapara los oídos. Oz no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa reacción, era algo que no podía evitar; además de haber acertado en su deducción, la acción de Alice le pareció extremadamente tierna.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como vino. A ver, si ella fue a su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche y lo despertaba desesperadamente, y para variar tenía miedo... eso sólo significaba que lo que Alice quería era...

Oh, oh... sintió calor en sus mejillas. No podía ser... ¿o sí? Es que simplemente no podía creerlo; nadie además de Ada le había pedido algo similar. Es decir, él se lo permitía a su hermanita porque era eso, su hermana, no había problema. Pero Alice... bueno, ella...

— Alice, tú quieres... dormir... ¿Aquí? —preguntó despacio, ahora no sólo era ella quien estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Te... molesta? —eso era todo, Alice de una forma u otra le estaba confirmando su sospecha, lo que lo sonrojó más. Claro, este sonrojo pasó desapercibido por Alice, la cual aún tenía la mirada desviada, esperando una respuesta por parte de su sirviente— ¿Oz?

— ¿Eh...? N-No..., no me molesta –respondió nervioso.

Se maldijo mentalmente, no podía controlar su nerviosismo, esto era un poco... diferente para él. Alice no era su hermana ni nada por el estilo, así que la situación si lo apenaba un poco; pero no podía decirle que no, por alguna razón le era imposible hacerlo.

— Ven, acuéstate —habló el Vessalius antes de moverse para dejarle un espacio a la jovencita. Alice ante esa acción asintió y se adentró lentamente en la cama del de mirada esmeralda.

Ya con ambos dentro de la cama, Oz se dispuso a darle la espalda a Alice, quien se encontraba boca arriba viéndolo de reojo. Quería decirle algo... pero no sabía qué.

— Alice —le llamó de pronto Oz, sorprendiendo un poco a la nombrada.

— ¿Qué? —respondió. Intentó hacerlo con su tono habitual de voz, pero esta la traicionó y no pudo evitar responder aún un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste al cuarto de Sharon? —preguntó, la curiosidad lo mataba. ¿Qué habría tenido de especial él? Y no sólo preguntó por esa razón; necesitaba distraerse y bajar su sonrojo, sentir el cuerpo de Alice tan cerca, y en una cama, era... extraño.

Tal pregunta sorprendió un poco a Alice. Demonios... sí el haber admitido que tenía miedo de los relámpagos fue difícil, esto sin duda era peor.

— ¿Me estás diciendo... que te molesto? —le respondió con otra pregunta, quería dar a entender que estaba ofendida pero en realidad sonaba... ¿confundida?

— ¡No! —respondió Oz rápidamente mientras se volteaba hacía ella.

Grave error.

Ahora estaba cara a cara con Alice, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Genial, lo que necesitaba, más nervios.

— No es eso, no me molestas, es sólo que... su cuarto estaba más cerca que el mío —le dijo despacio, estar tan cerca de ella le daba la oportunidad de ver de mejor manera las facciones del rostro de Alice. Era hermosa, simplemente preciosa, y Oz apenas podía darse cuenta de eso.

— No recordaba dónde estaba su cuarto, sólo me sabía el tuyo —le dijo apenada.

— Pero... su cuarto estaba justo al lado del tuyo —respondió mientras le sonrió nerviosamente. Ante esa declaración, el rostro de la fémina ganó color.

— N-No recordaba eso... —comentó totalmente apenada, no quería saber que podía estar pensando Oz con respecto a eso.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él no estaba pensando en nada, su presencia le impedía pensar con claridad.

Oz rió por lo bajo, y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo— No pasa nada Alice, pero si Sharon se entera se sentirá triste.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a la joven de cabellos escarlatas.

— ¿Triste? ¿Por qué tendría que ponerse así? —preguntó Alice, no entendía por qué Oz decía eso.

— Porque Sharon te quiere mucho Alice, te considera como su hermanita.

— ¿Hermanita?

— Sí. Por eso estoy seguro de que si se entera se pondría tristísima. Además de que igual se molestara conmigo, lo más seguro es que me golpee —explicó con pena, cascadas de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué te haría eso? —preguntó ella aún sin entender. Vaya, pero que inocente que era.

— Ya te lo dije Alice, Sharon te quiere mucho; y si sabe que estuviste aquí, en mi cuarto en la noche, podría pensar otra cosa... y yo estaría en problemas —rió nuevamente, esperando que Alice hubiese entendido su explicación.

— Ehm... ¿Qué otro tipo de cosas? —preguntó sin más, estaba intrigada por lo que Oz le estaba diciendo.

Más esa intriga no beneficiaba al rubio, su sonrojo subió un tono más. En ese momento bendijo su enorme suerte, debido a las luces apagadas, y su gran bocota por decir cosas que lo podían poner en situaciones tan vergonzosas como esas.

— Ah... Este... —oh, oh, ¿ahora que le respondía?—. Co-Cosas como...

Y como si los relámpagos estuviesen de su lado, dos de ellos resonaron fuertemente, seguidos. Ante tremendo ruido, Alice dio un leve brinco y se abrazó instintivamente a Oz, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa.

— A-Alice... —dijo en susurro.

— Lo siento... es que... —respondió intentando separase, pero algo se lo impidió—. Oz... —los brazos del joven rubio la aprisionaron fuertemente.

— Está bien, no te preocupes... no me molesta —susurró él mientras apretaba lo más que podía el cuerpo de Alice contra sí mismo.

— Oz... —susurró Alice.

El nerviosismo ahora si era total, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Oz. Su cabeza se encontraba debajo del mentón de él, esa posición le hacía sentir tranquilidad... pero, ¿por qué?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de averiguarlo, pues no supo por qué en ese momento recordó el reloj que el heredero Vessalius tenía tatuado en el pecho. Bajó su vista hacia donde se encontraba esa maldita marca; movió uno de sus brazos hacia su camisa y posicionó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Lo siento...

— ¿Qué? —Oz la separó un poco de él para poder verla mejor. Con esa acción se pudo dar cuenta de lo que ella estaba observando— Alice...

— Es culpa mía que este maldito reloj volviera a moverse... —comenzó—. Es mi culpa que sufras con ese maldito movimiento... —finalizó, Alice realmente se oía dolida.

— No es tu...

— Quisiera poder deshacerme de este reloj de una buena vez; así dejarías de sufrir... —susurró.

— Pero... si me liberas de él, tú desaparecerás Alice —le dijo seriamente—. Y yo no quiero que lo hagas... me dolería mucho que te fueras.

Alice se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de ese joven rubio. Su corazón latió fuertemente, además de que sus mejillas habían aumentado de color.

— Tú eres alguien importante para mí —explicó.

— Sí, claro... —respondió ella, no queriendo sonar realmente convencida.

— Hablo en serio —dijo Oz—. Escucha, el tío Oscar es muy importante, Sharon y Break también lo son; bueno, él no tanto... Gil de igual manera lo es. Y tú no estás fuera.

Alice tuvo la intensión de volver a hablar, pero tuvo que guardar silencio al escuchar esas palabras que su sirviente pronunció; las cuales al parecer tenían continuación.

— Ahora formas parte de mi vida, Alice —le dijo tiernamente—. Y me dolería que tuvieras que desaparecer...

La joven alzó la mirada sorprendida, así Oz pudo ver un poco el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la chica.

— Si con tal de que no desaparezcas tengo que seguir con este maldito reloj en mi pecho... entonces lo haré —comenzó Oz—. Te lo juro. Jamás permitiré que te vayas de mi lado —finalizó, dejando un leve beso en la frente de ella.

Dicha acción no había sido esperada por la chain, tampoco el hecho de que Oz apretara un poco más el agarre.

— Oz... ugh... ghn... —comenzó Alice, hipando levemente. Alzó su brazo y lo posicionó alrededor de la cintura del joven y comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho.

Nunca antes se había sentido como en ese instante, las palabras de Oz siempre tenían un efecto increíble en ella, pero en esa ocasión fue mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Los sollozos de Alice comenzaron a ser mucho más audibles.

Oz al escuchar sus fuertes sollozos sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, con la única y clara intensión de calmarla.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, y los sollozos de Alice no habían disminuido de nivel, seguían siendo igual de audibles. Más, entre esos sollozos, el joven Vessalius escuchó algo más, algo que obviamente iba dirigido sólo a él, a quien la acunaba entre sus brazos con afecto. Su mirada cambió levemente a una de confusión:

— Gracias...

Una nueva sonrisa surcó los labios de Oz. Recargó con cariño su mejilla sobre el cabello de Alice y continuó acariciándolo con calidez, esperando a que cayera presa del sueño y dejar de derramar esas lagrimas que tanto odiaba ver caer de sus ojos.

No importaba qué, haría lo que fuera para que una brillante sonrisa fuera la que ocupara su rostro; no iba a permitir que la joven que había cambiado su vida estuviera triste, no otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, aquí está mi primer fanfic de Pandora Hearts re-editado, espero que les guste mucho más de cómo estaba en un inicio. Posiblemente le pongo un capitulo dos, para complacer a los fans que desean ver la expresión de Sharon ante tal escena. ¡Los quiero mucho, bye!


End file.
